A method usable for this device, and a product achieved thereby is known for U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,441. Depending on the yarn used, the individual fibers are not distributed parallel to one another by means of the water needling, but are adhered on top of one another, and do not result in the previously known pattern according to FIGS. 1, 3 of this patent.
It is known to direct the water jets in the web-travel direction at an angle against the product web; in this regard, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,214,819, 3,873,255, 5,737,813, 5,806,155, or 6,253,429. However, this does not enable the water jets to have an influence on the warp and weft of a fabric. The sample applies to the solution according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,630, according to which the water jets are like a fan. In this configuration, the water jets adjacent to each other interfere with one another.
Another solution of the lateral effect on the fibers has become known in an application on the hydrodynamic treatment of a non-woven fiber material as describes in U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,196. The evening out of the thickness of the non-woven material is performed by angled impacting water jets that are projected from a water bar that is normally arranged parallel to the product web, however, the jet strips are equipped with orifices extending at an angle to the product web. According to FIG. 5 of this patent, the orifices may also be directed in the opposite direction from the water bar from right to left, which has the advantage that the product web does not laterally shift on the endless belt carrying it, due to a unilateral impulse. If applied to a fabric, this would result in the treatment of the warp filaments. An even distribution of all fibers of a fabric, however, would still not be achieved.